


Little Blue Lines

by ArtemisKane



Series: Trials and Tribulations of Artemis Kane and the Gangsey. [10]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Aged Up, Angst, Breathplay, Communication, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurities, Loving Sex, M/M, Miscommunication, Multi, Possessiveness, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Scenting, Smut, Werewolf Biology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25389835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisKane/pseuds/ArtemisKane
Summary: Huh...Well I guess that settles it.I stare at the two little blue lines on the pregnancy stick I’m holding before gently setting it down on the sink beside the other six positive pregnancy tests I took.I stare at my reflection in the mirror, placing a hand against my stomach.“I’m pregnant...” I whisper to no one in particular.
Relationships: Adam Parrish/Original Female Character(s), Richard Gansey III & Adam Parrish & Blue Sargent & Ronan Lynch & Original Female Character(s), Richard Gansey III/Adam Parrish, Richard Gansey III/Adam Parrish/Original Female Character(s), Richard Gansey III/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Trials and Tribulations of Artemis Kane and the Gangsey. [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814629
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Bun in the Oven

**Author's Note:**

> *Context*
> 
> All our main characters are 21 in this fic, our main polyamory relationship is completely consensual, and Artemis Kane is a feisty, analytical, self-sacrificing, and loving Omega Werewolf.
> 
> This is a future fic! I’ve been wanting to write a pregnant fic for a long while, so here we go!! I’ll update the chapters as often as I can!
> 
> Enjoy!!

Huh...

Well I guess that settles it.

I stare at the two little blue lines on the pregnancy stick I’m holding before gently setting it down on the sink beside the other six positive pregnancy tests I took.

I stare at my reflection in the mirror, placing a hand against my stomach.

“I’m pregnant...” I whisper to no one in particular.

Gansey is off spending time at the Barns with Ronan, and Adam has gone to visit the women at 300 Fox Way, so I’m alone at Monmouth, which I’m grateful for. I don’t quite know how I’m gonna break the news to Adam and Gansey.

Will they be happy? 

What if they get mad, and decide that I’m not worth the trouble and tell me to leave?

What if they stay with me through this pregnancy (cause I’ve already decided that despite being able to, I’m not gonna get an abortion), but they’re only staying out of a sense of duty, not because they actually want to?

What if one of them stays, but one of them leaves?

We’ve been together for almost 2 years and we are still as close as ever and very much in love, so they wouldn’t just leave, right?

...right?

I feel a sudden urge to throw up. I rush to the toilet and do just that.

Once that’s taken care of, I sit against the wall, knees pulled up to my chest, and cry.

How do I tell them the news?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s been a stressful week of brushing off the concerned looks from Adam and Gansey when I throw up in the morning with a half-assed excuse about food poisoning. A stressful week of stressing over the non-existent bump since it’s only been 2 weeks, worried that one of the boys has noticed already. A stressful week where I find myself losing my cool a lot faster than usual.

A stressful week that leads me no closer to an answer on how to break the news to the boys I’m in love with.

I’m just gonna have to do it, I guess. There’s no right way to do this, and I know I’m only making it worse by dragging it.

But later. Later tonight. After the dinner I’m currently attending at 300 Fox Way with Blue, Maura, Calla, Ronan, Adam, and Gansey. 

We’re eating extra cheesy Mac n’ Cheese, which is my favourite thing that the women of 300 Fox Way cook, but tonight, my appetite is rather non-existent.

I pick at my food, taking occasional bites as I listen to the cacophony around me.

Adam and Gansey are debating something that gets lost in the noise, Blue is refereeing this animatedly, Ronan keeps making loud and inappropriate remarks that earn him collective smacks, Calla is calling bullshit on something Gansey said, and Maura is calling bullshit on her bullshit.

It’s noise, and life, and it’s us.

I smile to myself, the stress of the week slowly draining away, wondering how I got this lucky.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I’m in the kitchen, helping to clean up after dinner, when suddenly I feel a hand on my bicep.

I turn, and am greeted with Calla’s stunned face.

I’m confused for a moment, until I register what just happened.

She just used her psychometry, a specific type of psychic ability that means that when she touches something, that something reveals to her its origin, she can feel its owner's thoughts, and see places the thing has been. Which also means that that shocked look she’s sporting means that she knows what I’ve been keeping a secret for this past week.

Her eyebrows raise more, a question in her eyes. I simply nod sheepishly in return.

She smiles her vicious smile and gives me a one-armed hug. “Congratulations, wolf-girl.” I roll my eyes at the nickname and shove her playfully.

“What are we congratulating Artemis for?” 

Maura’s voice makes me freeze and spin around. Blue is with her, but none of the other boys are. I let out a small relieved sigh.

“It’s nothing.” I wave a hand, forcing myself to seem casual as I go back to washing the dishes.

“Oh come on,” Calla says boisterously and I shoot her a withering look. She just grins broader, mischievous. “This is definitely something worth celebrating. But obviously not with alcohol, even though you’re 21 cause, you know, since you can’t have that for nine months now.”

I set the the plate I had been washing a little too forcefully down as I turn to glare at Calla.

Maura and Blue look confused at Calla’s statement for a split second before they both light up with bright smiles. Blue rushes over and hugs me tightly, leaving me slightly winded as I hug her back.

“This is amazing!” Blue exclaims, her eyes sparkling, “Did you tell Gansey and Adam yet?”

“Tell Gansey and Adam what?” Comes Gansey’s smooth old money voice from the entryway to the kitchen. He’s joined by Adam and Ronan, and I feel my heart beat a million miles per hour. I open my mouth to dismiss this line of questioning, but before I can, Blue is announcing happily, “Artemis is pregnant!”

I see both of my boyfriends freeze, their eyes wide like saucers as they stare at me, Blue’s arms still tight around me.

“Fuck,” Ronan says eloquently, “congrats you three.” He says this with a sharp grin while playfully punching both Gansey and Adam’s shoulder, but neither one seems to notice.

“Is...” Gansey murmurs, eyes wide and unreadable, “is this true? Are you...”

I sigh, dislodging myself gently from Blue so I can face Adam and Gansey better. “Yeah...I’m...I’m pregnant.”

I brace myself for harsh words, for a slamming door maybe, for a rejection.

But instead I am yet again getting tackled by a hug, but this time by a hazel eyed neurotic and amazing scholarly boyfriend.

“This is spectacular!” Gansey laughs, “I can’t believe this!” He pulls away, holding me by the shoulders, an elated smile on his face. “Pregnant! Pregnant!” Now his smile softens as he looks at my stomach, placing a gentle and slightly possessive hand on it. “I’m gonna be a father.” His voice is so soft, I barely hear it. 

I laugh and kiss the tip of his nose, looking over his shoulder at my other amazing, stubborn, and wonderfully ambitious boyfriend.

My smile drops when I catch sight of his expression though. Adam is staring at a spot on the floor, his brows furrowed and expression pensive.

He recently accepted an engineering internship in Chicago. He’s going next month, and will stay in Chicago for two months. I still remember how excited and happy he was when he got the offer. It’s an amazing opportunity, and it’s another step forward toward his dream.

That’s probably what he’s thinking of. He’s probably trying to work out how to break it to me that being pregnant is inconveniencing his life plans, and how he doesn’t mean to sound selfish, but he thinks it’s best he isn’t involved in this. I can’t blame him, to be honest. His career, his life, all the hard work he’s done to get where he is now and to be able to keep going where he wants to be...I don’t want him to lose all that.

I understand why he’s probably trying to figure out how to tell Gansey and I that it would be smarter and more practical if he wasn’t dating us anymore.

I force myself to remain calm and shake these most likely irrational thoughts away, the hormones not really helping. I don’t wanna breakdown. Especially since I don’t even know if what I’m thinking is correct, or just my insecurities stirring up trouble.

Gansey now eyes me with a concerned look. 

The three of us will talk about this back at Monmouth. Even though I have a feeling about what Adam’s deciding right now, I don’t wanna assume. It’s better if we all just get it all out there and communicate instead of jumping to potentially unfounded conclusions.

But still...

I really hope this pregnancy isn’t what tears the three of us apart.


	2. Making it Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ride back to Monmouth is silent, Adam, Gansey, and I either wrapped in our own heads, concerned, or both.
> 
> When we get home, we all sit down in a triangle shape on the bed, ready to talk.
> 
> Thing is though...where do you start?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter!! Woohoo!!
> 
> Again, this is a future fic where Artemis is pregnant and the highs and lows of pregnancy!
> 
> Enjoy!!

The ride back to Monmouth is silent, Adam, Gansey, and I either wrapped in our own heads, concerned, or both.

When we get home, we all sit down in a triangle shape on the bed, ready to talk.

Thing is though...where do you start?

“So...” I murmur, picking at the covers.

“When did you find out you were pregnant?” Gansey asks.

“Around a week ago,” I mutter, picking at the covers a little more forcefully now, “I didn’t know how to tell you both. I’m sorry.”

I notice Gansey and Adam nod, both looking serious.

“Are you still going to school after summer ends?” Gansey inquires.

“Yeah,” I nod, letting out a sigh, “I already talked to Clark about this. I’m gonna be switching to online and remote instruction classes this year, and maybe I’ll still be doing that next year until I graduate. I don’t know yet.” I look at them both “It kinda also depends on how involved you both wanna be in the baby’s life.”

Gansey is immediately grasping my hand. “As involved as you’ll let me be.” He says, passionately, “I’ve already decided to switch to online as well, even if I do lose some opportunities for more credits. I’ll recover them eventually.” He shrugs dismissively before looking at me tenderly, “Becoming a father has always been something I never thought I would get the chance to do, and I’m absolutely elated to be able to share this wonderful moment in our lives with both of you.”

I smile softly at him, gently rubbing his knuckles. “I don’t want this to kill your spark for adventure, Gans.” I mumble.

He chuckles, not unkindly, and smiles warmly. “That will never happen. Life itself is one great adventure that I am very happy to be on. Especially with those that I love.”

I squeeze his hand and grin brightly before bracing myself and turning to Adam.

He’s looking at the covers, expression once more pensive.

“Next month,” Adam starts, still staring at the covers, “I’m gonna be in Chicago for 2 months because of my internship.”

I nod, opening my mouth to tell him that it’s ok if he doesn’t wanna be as involved with the baby as Gansey does when suddenly he looks at me, an intense look in his eyes.

“I’m debating whether or not I should call them and ask to do the internship next summer, or if I should just forget it all together.”

My eyes widen in shock.

“But...but what about your career?” I mutter.

He sighs and rubs his eyes for a moment.

“I know I’m risking a great opportunity, but I already talked to them about potential moments to come back here, and they told me that I won’t have any.”

“It’s ok, though.” I tell him gently, “I understand-“

“No”, he says forcefully, yet again looking at me intensely, “no, you don’t. I wanna be involved. I wanna be there for you, for Gansey, for the baby. I want to be a good dad. I don’t wanna be like-“

He stops there, faltering. But Gansey and I already know what he was about to say.

Him being afraid that he’ll end up like his abusive asshole of a father was not something I was expecting, but now I feel foolish for not considering that.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Adam’s head is bowed, averting his eyes, and his voice is clipped. “I don’t want...don’t pity me, ok?”

After a short stunned moment, Gansey and I lean toward him, Gansey gently taking one hand while I take his other, rubbing the callouses in them affectionately.

“Can I kiss you?” Gansey murmurs, making Adam look up. He seems surprised, but relieved as well. He doesn’t wanna elaborate more on what I’m assuming is one of his biggest fears, and the fact that Gansey nor I are pushing him to do so and are instead trying to take his mind off it seems to resonate with him.

Adam pushes forward and kisses Gansey chastely, just a press of lips against lips, a show of affection and quiet support. Adam parts from Gansey with a muttered “I love you” to which Gansey replies with an “I love you too” and kisses me the same way in turn. I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of kissing them. Adam and I both mutter “I love you”s, and then I’m kissing Gansey and we are both exchanging “I love you”s as well.

We get ready for bed, letting the stress of the night and the conversation wash away with gentle touches and tender looks. 

I can’t believe I was worried. I should have had more faith in my boys.

The three of us lay under the covers. My face is tucked into Gansey’s neck, his breath fanning gently across my forehead, and Adam is cuddled up behind me, a definitely possessive hand over my abdomen joining the one that Gansey already has there.

“I’m gonna do online next year too.” Adam murmurs from behind me.

I sit up a little and turn to face him.

“Adam it’s ok, you don’t have to. I know how important your career and ambitions are to you, and I don’t want you to jeopardize everything just because I’m pregnant, ok?”

“I’ll be here with Artemis over the semesters.” Gansey says logically, “So I’ll be able to take care of her while you are at Yale. It’ll all work out, Adam.”

Adam glares at Gansey at those words.

“You’re just saying that cause you don’t wanna share the feeling of being a dad.” Adam spits, his Henrietta accent slipping into his words a little as he pulls me closer to him. 

Now it’s Gansey’s turn to frown and get peeved off.

“That’s the exact opposite of what I meant, Adam.” He huffs, “In case you haven’t noticed, I am also incredibly supportive of your career and ambitions and do not want you to do anything to impede you from reaching your goal.” Adam starts to say another snide remark, but Gansey cuts him off. “And if you really think that I don’t want you here, that I don’t want the three of us to experience this together, then you clearly haven’t learned anything about me over the last 5 years.”

That makes Adam falter. His eyes are still hard, but the lines around his mouth and the furrow in his brow soften.

“Sorry.” Adam mutters curtly, before releasing a sigh. He leans over me and kisses Gansey’s forehead. “You’re right, I’m sorry.”

Gansey softens as well, and kisses his forehead in return.

“It’s alright. I understand.”

I kiss each boy on the cheek, before tugging them both to lay back down.

After a moment, Adam speaks up again.

“I was serious about the online school though.”

Gansey and I heave a heavy sigh.

“Adam,” I say, insistent, “it’s ok, really-“

“I’m doing online next year.” Adam’s voice is firm and certain. I know that arguing with him when he has made up his mind about something is nearly impossible. I shake my head with a slight chuckle, marvelling at Adam’s stubbornness, but also secretly grateful that he wants to stay so badly. Grateful for Gansey’s passion and elation at fatherhood. Grateful to have these beautiful boys by my side.

I turn and kiss Adam gently. “Ok” I murmur against his lips.

Gansey begins to protest, clearly concerned, but I kiss him and hush him gently. “It’s his decision.” I say softly. Gansey huffs a little, clearly still worried, but he nods, and I feel him squeeze Adam’s hand where they’ve interlocked their fingers over my abdomen, and Adam squeezes Gansey’s hand in turn.

I smile, letting sleep claim me, wrapped up with my boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I will try and update as soon as I can!! As always, constructive feedback is much appreciated!!


	3. Baby Daddy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Should we get a paternity test?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter!!
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> *Note*   
> The facts about pregnancy are real. But don’t quote me on the paternity test thing. Also, enjoy some of my gratuitous werewolf lore.

“Should we get a paternity test?” Adam’s slightly raspy voice asks over breakfast the next morning. “For potential legal reasons?”

Gansey and I nod.

“Yeah, seems like a good idea.” I say around a mouth full of Cheerios, “I’ll look up when it’s safe to take it.”

“As early as 7 weeks.” Comes Gansey’s immediate and certain response.

Adam and I look at him.

“How...” I start.

“Oh!” Gansey seems surprised by Adam and I’s stunned expressions. “I couldn’t sleep, so I decided to compile as much information about the process of pregnancy as I could. Which reminds me.” He stands up abruptly and strides to our bedroom, Adam and I sharing an amused look. When Gansey returns, he’s wearing his wireframe glasses and brandishing the journal that Adam and I gave him on our last anniversary. “I wrote down all this information in here. Did you know that the longest pregnancy ever recorded was 375 days long? Or that a pregnant woman’s blood volume increases by 30-50%? Or that your heart actually grows larger during pregnancy? Or that-“

“Gansey-“

“Babies can cry in the womb? Or-“

“Gansey!”

He startles at my exclamation, looking up from where he had been reading these facts in his journal.

“Yes?” He says, obliviously.

I chuckle and kiss him. “While this is incredibly sweet,” I mutter against his lips, “I think you’re forgetting one major fact.” He stares at me, confused. “I’m not human, I’m a werewolf. And while some of these facts may apply to me, like the 7 weeks thing, I’m pretty certain that quite a few won’t.”

He groans and thumps his head down on the table, causing Adam and I to break into a fit of laughter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Seven weeks arrived sooner than I expected. Gansey arranged it all and even found a doctor for me, much to my momentary irritation. I don’t want him paying for everything, but I also know that not only is this his way of showing his love, but he’s also got the right connections to make sure that everything goes smoothly, so I begrudgingly agree. 

We went in for the test, and now we’re just waiting for the results. It can take from 2-5 days, so I’m trying to distract myself so that I don’t overthink the possible results.

I’m watching a movie with Adam and Gansey when my phone rings. I put it on speaker.

“Ms. Kane?” A bright voice greets me on the other end.

“Yes, that’s me.” I say, “Who exactly am I speaking too?”

“This is the lab processing your paternity test.” The voice is almost gratingly bright, but I have a feeling that it’s just my hormones making me feel extra annoyed, so I push the feeling down as best as I can. “You have multiple partners, yes?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Ok, could you and your partners come into the lab sometime today? We recognize that this is rather unusual, but we would like to discuss the results in person.”

I frown slightly, but after a quick glance at Adam and Gansey, I tell the voice on the other end that we should be able to be there by 4pm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We’re sitting in the waiting room, and I’m trying not to let the anxiety overcome me. Adam places a gentle hand on my bouncing knee, and Gansey kisses my knuckles. I breath deeply, releasing the tension. 

When we are called in to see the technician responsible for delivering the results, she looks somber and baffled at the same time. She sets the file down and asks us to take a seat.

“So,” the technician begins, “what I’m about to say is...impossible...I’m inclined to think something went wrong with the test, but I don’t think it did.” She looks at the three of us very seriously. “You both are her sexual partners, yes?”

Gansey and Adam nod.

“The father of the baby is,” she huffs out an incredulous breath, “both of you.”

The three of us sit in stunned silence.

“Can I...” I start, “can I see the file?”

The technician hands me the file, and sure enough, it displays both Gansey and Adam as the fathers.

I can’t believe this. All that stress, all that worry...they both are the father. This is...amazing! I had been worried that for legal reasons only one of them would be able to be the “official father” and that that may cause some tension, but now...

Amazing!

I repress my inner euphoria and look at the technician.

“There’s gotta be some mistake, because this isn’t scientifically possible.” I say steadily, “But it’s alright. Thank you for doing this anyway.”

Gansey and Adam immediately catch on, and they’re standing up with me and heading toward the door.

“Mr Gansey,” the technician exclaims, “my sincerest apologies for this mishap. Would you like to retake the test? Or at the very least have a refund?”

Gansey shakes his head and smiles his old money smile. “That won’t be necessary, thank you. We will take the file though.”

We leave, and the ride back home is silent as we all process this newfound information.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“How is this even possible?” Adam mutters over the spaghetti bolognese we somehow managed to whip up for dinner. “Cause I’m assuming the test isn’t false, right?”

I nod slowly.

“There’s...” I falter slightly, remembering my parents telling me this when I was younger. Before they were murdered. “There’s a sort of myth within the werewolf community. It’s not uncommon for werewolves to have more than one mate. Fertilization of the same egg from separate sperms is scientifically impossible, even for werewolves. But...this myth says that when a werewolf finds their true mates, and ends up getting pregnant with their child, the child can have the DNA of not just one mate, but all mates involved in the coitus process.”

I pick at my food while I wait for them to process this. I cringe internally, worried that this was too much.

“So what you’re saying,” Gansey says slowly, “is that...Adam and I are your true mates?”

I nod, still looking at my plate instead of them.

Two hands, one calloused and rough, the other aristocratic and strong, grab each of my hands. I look up then, and am greeted with an unexpected sight.

Gansey has tears in his eyes, and Adam is looking a little misty eyed as well. They both have really soft smiles on their faces and have their hands interlaced with each other’s as well as mine.

“That’s amazing, Artemis.” Gansey chokes out.

“I can’t believe we’re both the father.” Adam laughs brightly, squeezing my hand.

A smile tugs at my lips as well, tears clouding my vision as I let out a wet laugh of my own.

We all kiss, and cry a little, and laugh a lot before going back to eating and talking about anything and everything.

Richard Campbell Gansey III and Adam Parrish.

Fathers of this unborn child. My true mates. 

I can’t believe how lucky I am.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Next chapter coming hopefully soon!! As always, constructive feedback is much appreciated!!


	4. Carnal Needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I grab the remote and flick the tv on to some random show. I can feel my attention slipping from it though, so I shut it off quickly. I’m craving...something else...something more...intimate...
> 
> But Gansey’s gone to the store for more ridiculous nonsense and Adam is in Chicago.
> 
> Why don’t they love me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter!! This one has some explicit smut in it, you have been warned!!
> 
> Enjoy!!

The next month and a half flies by.

Adam goes to Chicago, all of us gathered at the airport to wish him a safe flight. He kisses Gansey and I quickly with a slightly wary glance around the crowded airport, and squeezes each of our hands. He places his palm gently on my abdomen, telling Gansey to take care of me, resulting in me shoving his shoulders lightly. This results in a round of laughter and more hugs and subtle kisses. And then he’s gone.

Well, not gone, in Chicago for 2 months, but sometimes it feels like he is gone.

Over the month and a half after Adam’s departure, I’ve been bombarded with pregnancy related nonsense.

Ronan keeps dreaming me increasingly ridiculous things to ‘help with the baby’ that I can no longer tell if he’s being serious or not.

Gansey has partnered with Blue, Maura, and Calla to find strange remedies and concoctions to, yet again, ‘help with the baby’ to the point where I’m going insane with Gansey insisting that this specific brand of lavender oil will greatly reduce my morning sickness, Blue then insisting that ginger is actually the way to go, Maura telling me that not getting out of bed too quickly in the morning should help, and Calla telling me to talk to the baby in Latin so it can learn Latin...yeah...she wants the baby’s first language to be Latin…a language I don’t know very well myself…while it’s still just an embryo and probably a little larger than a grain of rice...Why don’t I just start talking to it in all the languages at once, so it learns them all! 

Ugh...

I’m not even through my first trimester! I’m barely showing!

I love them all very much, but I need a break.

I’m just glad I don’t have to worry about my heats every month.

I sit down tiredly on the couch. My lower back is aching ever so slightly, and my feet and ankles are a little bit swollen already. I’m also starting to get a lot more tired than usual.

I love, and hate it at the same time.

I grab the remote and flick the tv on to some random show. I can feel my attention slipping from it though, so I shut it off quickly. I’m craving...something else...something more...intimate...

But Gansey’s gone to the store for more ridiculous nonsense and Adam is in Chicago.

Why don’t they love me?

Tears spring to my eyes as I lament the fact that neither one of my mates are with me.

The logical part of me knows that this is a combination of pregnancy hormones and my Omega side craving that protection and love.

But the Horny and Lonely Omega part of me is telling me that my mates have left me.

I don’t think I need to tell you which part wins the argument.

I move to lay down on the couch and cry, a hand over my barely there baby bump as I bring up the collar of the shirt I’m wearing, Adam’s shirt, to my nose.

His scent of moss, motor oil, and magic both comforts me and makes me ache for him even more.

I whine pitifully, and am immediately ashamed of acting this way. But it’s hard to stop. I decide to let this feeling run its course, since no one is here to witness this vulnerable and shameful moment.

Just as I have this thought, the door swings open to reveal my hazel eyed human mate striding into the room laden with bags.

“So,” Gansey says distractedly, “I picked up this weird looking massage machine that should allegedly help with the lower back pain you were telling me about. And also-“

He stops abruptly when I let out an accidental sniffle. Gansey turns to look at me, lying on the couch, clinging to Adam’s shirt, and crying hard.

He immediately drops the bags and rushes over to me.

“Artemis,” his voice is calm, but I can hear the ill-disguised concern, “what’s wrong, my love?”

That only makes me cry harder as I sit up slightly and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him into a hug. He hugs back a moment later, rubbing up and down my spine and making soft shushing noises.

“It’s alright,” Gansey murmurs into my hair, “it’s alright, I’m right here.”

When the crying abates and I’m more myself, I pull away from him, unable to look him in the eye. He cups my jaw in his strong hand and tilts my chin up. Gansey smiles sweetly when our eyes meet. He kisses me softly.

“What’s wrong?” He murmurs when we part.

“I’m...” I huff slightly, wanting to look away, but his grip makes sure that I can’t hide. “I was feeling irrationally lonely and unloved and...” I bite my lip, hesitant. He gently coaxes me by rubbing a soft thumb along my cheek. “I’m...kinda...just a little...you know...” I take a deep breath, “...horny.”

His eyes widen slightly, and a block of ice settles in my stomach. I push myself away from him and begin walking to our bedroom.

“Sorry,” I mutter, yet again unable to look him in the eyes, “forget I said anything.”

But before I can get very far, a gentle hand is grabbing mine and tugging me back.

“Hey,” Gansey says, firmly, but kindly, “none of that. Adam and I love you, Artemis, and you know that we would never leave you.”

I nod. “I know, I’m sorry, it’s just...hormones and such I guess.”

Gansey nods in turn, rubbing my knuckles. “I understand. No more apologies though, cause you did nothing wrong.” His eyes suddenly darken a little. “And about that other thing...” he tugs me closer, pressing me tight to his chest and wraps a possessive arm around my waist. “Would you like to indulge in some more...carnal activities?” His pupils have dilated slightly with lust, but he’s patiently waiting for my consent before doing anything more.

I breath out a quick “yes” before I’m smashing my mouth against his and we’re kissing passionately.

He slides his tongue gently across my bottom lip, asking for entrance, and I quickly allow him to deepen the kiss. He sucks on my tongue and then I bite his bottom lip, eliciting a groan.

I wanna hear more of that sound.

Feeling desperate, I shove him down on the couch and straddle him, grinding against his quickly hardening cock. His hands grip my hips hard, sure to leave a bruise. That thought only riles me up more, causing me to kiss harder, and rock my hips rougher against his.

He bucks up, both of us moaning. His hands sneak up under Adam’s shirt, caressing me. I thread my hands through his chestnut hair and get lost in the wonderful feeling of being able to have this wonderful boy. 

Suddenly, Gansey is hissing slightly and pulling away, tugging my hands down. I frown, confused.

“Gans?”

He chuckles softly and pointedly looks at my hands. 

When I look down, I notice that my claws have begun to appear. I must have accidentally nicked him a little with them. 

I feel panic and guilt grip my throat as I will my claws to retreat.

“I’m sorry,” I blurt out, “I’m sorry, Gansey, I didn’t mean to-“

“I know,” Gansey cuts me off gently, “I know, it’s ok.” His hands travel back down to my hips and pulls me against him. “You know I like it either way.”

I hum, still feeling guilty. He kisses my nose, and I crack a small smile.

“How do you wanna do this?” Gansey questions, eyes now momentarily serious. “I don’t want you pushing yourself too much, even if it’s barely been one trimester.”

I nod, “I kinda...I want you to get a little rough with me, but yeah, careful rough.” I bite my lip. “Also...I wanted you to be more...dominant now...is that ok?”

A dark grin curves his lips as he presses his lips to mine, holding me firmly, but with an undertone of gentleness.

“Anything, my little slut.” His voice pitches even deeper than usual as he murmurs this into my ear, and I moan.

He begins trailing kisses down my neck and leaving hickeys in his wake, making me arch my back and present my neck to him, my Omega side making me whine in submission and pleasure. Gansey groans and bites roughly at where my neck and shoulder meet, and I release a loud cry.

His hands trail down to grip my ass, squeezing it before he delivers a sharp slap. I startle slightly before moaning low in my throat.

“You sound so fucking gorgeous.” Gansey’s voice is liquid gold laced with raspy gravel, “I still can’t believe this beautiful girl is pregnant with Adam and I’s baby.” He grows softer now, bringing his face up to kiss me slower, more tender, as one of his hands trails down to press lovingly against my baby bump. “I love you.” Gansey rumbles against my lips, and I purr in delight. “I love you too, Gans.”

He brings his hands up to rest on my waist, squeezing a little.

“Do you wanna ride me?” He asks, eyes dark once more. This switching from rough to tender is throwing me for a loop, but I wouldn’t have it any other way. I nod, moaning before I strip Adam’s shirt off, standing to remove Gansey’s boxers that I’ve been wearing as pajama bottoms. I’m not wearing a bra, and my breast’s haven’t started swelling yet, but they are a little tender. When I look back up I’m greeted with the sight of Gansey staring unabashedly at my naked body, eyes sweeping everywhere, a very noticeable and very large bulge in his pants.

“This hardly seems fair.” I tease.

He huffs a short laugh, standing up as well to strip.

Gansey’s body is that of a Renaissance model for Michelangelo.

Broad shoulders, muscular arms, firm chest, well-defined abs, strong thighs and well-built legs. His skin is smooth and soft, ever so slightly golden. Gansey looks like a Greek god.

“See something you like?” Gansey teases me in return. 

I respond by pushing him down on the couch and straddling him once more, his hands going to my ass, squeezing and slapping it tenderly.

“Please…” I breath against his lips. I feel him grin.

“Please what, gorgeous?” Gansey murmurs.

I rock against his hard cock. It’s already dripping.

“Please, Gansey-“

He slaps my ass a little harder, making me cry out.

“What was that?” He practically growls out.

“Please, master.” I moan out.

“Good girl,” Gansey drawls into my ear. “Now, what exactly does my good little slut want?”

“I want…” I’m momentarily distracted by Gansey’s fingers, which he has slipped inside of me, fingering me slowly. “Please fuck me, master, please.” I gasp out.

He hums, pretending to consider. “Alright,” he says at length, “sit up, slut.”

I do, leaning up on my knees as he angles his cock and gently guides me onto it. I sink down with a gasp, the stretch from his big cock filling me feeling so good.

“Fuck,” Gansey swears harshly, “so fucking tight, gorgeous. You take me so well, so good, baby.” I moan at his words. “You like having master’s big cock inside of you?”

I nod distractedly, my eyes closed, sunk almost all the way to his hilt, when suddenly his hand is wrapped around my throat and his grip on my waist becomes bruising. My eyes snap open to see his staring at me with an intense passion. “I asked you a question.” Dark molasses voice making a fiery passion stir even more violently inside of me. 

“Yes.” I pant. He squeezes my throat a little tighter.

“Not good enough.” He growls, “I’ll ask one more time, do you like having master’s big cock inside of you?”

I moan at the display of dominance, starting to feel a little overwhelmed.

“I like,” I gasp out, “I like feeling master’s big cock inside of me.”

Gansey smiles, slow and insanely lasciviously charming. “My good little slut.”

I release a shaky breath as I take all of him in. He’s so big I can barely breath through the feeling.

Gansey must notice me becoming overwhelmed, because he’s taking his hand off my throat and wrapping me in his strong arms.

“Let me know when you’re ready, gorgeous.” He says tenderly while kissing my forehead and rubbing up and down my back.

I’m yet again filled with so much love for this caring and loving boy. I feel so safe, so protected. I bury my face in his neck and simply inhale his scent for a beat, allowing the mint, parchment, and fiery gold to coat my tongue.

After a moment, I pull back and cradle his face in my hands. I rub my thumb across his cheekbone, admiring his aristocratic features. He smiles lovingly, and I kiss that smile softly. 

When we pull away, he mutters against my lips, “Ready?”

I nod, and begin to gently roll my hips against his. He groans, hands flying to my hips and gripping them. I smile, but then that smile is replaced with a loud moan as Gansey thrusts up a little into me, a teasing grin on his face.

We start slow and careful, but soon we are rocking against each other passionately and roughly, his hands gripping my ass tightly as he sucks on my sensitive nipples. I arch my back and push my chest toward his mouth, my hands threading into his hair to keep him there.

He pulls away eventually, kissing me roughly, and snakes one arm around my back while his other hand presses against my baby bump. He thrusts up harder then, causing me to let out a cry.

“Good?” Gansey pants out.

“Yes-AH-yes” I slur as I bounce up and down his cock. 

Gansey thrusts up hard once more, and I lose myself in the sensation of his cock fucking up into me, of pushing myself up and down, of his strong legs underneath mine, of his hands on my body, of the heat and desire his body is radiating.

Not long after, I find myself right at the edge, my arms wrapped around his shoulders as we rock harshly and passionately against each other.

“Artemis?” I look at him. His cheeks are beautifully flushed, lips parted and swollen red from kissing, and eyes hazy with lust. “Are you close?”

I nod desperately, burying my face in his neck once more as I whine and suck hickeys there.

“Me too.” He groans out in my ear.

He slips a hand down between my legs, my hips jolting violently and a loud cry tearing from my throat when he presses roughly on my clit, thrusting up a little harder and a little faster, less coordinated.

“Come on, gorgeous,” Gansey pants against my cheek. “Come for me, my beautiful slut.”

That sends me over the edge. I clench around his cock as I cum, hard.

He swears harshly, thrusting up a couple more times before he cums as well. We undulate slowly against each other as we ride out our respective highs, kissing all the while.

Slowly, we come down, panting. Gansey rubs my thighs.

“How are you feeling?” He asks, voice husky.

“Like I’ll never walk again.” I groan out playfully.

This earns me a breathless chuckle.

Gansey slips out and carries me bridal style to the bathroom. We clean up and settle into bed, cuddling closely.

We are like this when Adam video calls Gansey’s phone.

“I see you two have been having fun.” Adam teases once he sees the hickeys on both Gansey and I’s necks.

I pout, “We miss you.” He smiles softly at that.

“I miss you both too, darling.”

“And I miss feeling your cock in my mouth.” I state boldly.

Both Gansey and Adam choke a little, Adam groaning softly. He really, really likes it whenever he can fuck my mouth.

“Fuck, Artemis,” Adam huffs, dragging a hand down his face, “I still have some paperwork to fill out.”

“Sorry.” I say.

I’m most definitely not sorry.

Adam grins dangerously.

“Keep this attitude up, darling,” Adam rasps, “and I’ll make sure you know your place when I get back.”

I grin back, a challenge in my eyes. “Can’t wait.”

I can feel Gansey’s cock hardening against my ass. I twist around to face him.

“Looks like Gansey likes that idea too.” I tease. Gansey simply shoots me a playful glare before kissing me briefly. I can hear Adam chuckle huskily from the other end.

“You want that, Gans?” Adam drawls, “Do you wanna help me put our pretty slut in her place?”

Gansey stares at the screen, pupils dilated.

“You already know what my answer is.” Gansey breaths out.

Adam grins knowingly, smugly. I wish I could kiss him. I tell him as much. His eyes soften.

“Soon, darling,” Adam murmurs, “Just half a month more and then we’ll all be together again and I’ll shower you both in so many kisses it’ll feel like I never left.”

Gansey and I smile at each other.

“Sounds spectacular, Adam.” Gansey murmurs in return.

We all savor this tender moment before the silence is broken by Adam asking “How’s the baby doing?’

Gansey pulls the phone back slightly so Adam can see where his hand is resting over my slight baby bump.

“All good,” Gansey states proudly, “Artemis went for a check up earlier today, and the doctor said that she and the baby are healthy.”

Adam breaths out a sigh of relief.

“Good,” He says softly, “I can’t wait to be a father with you both.”

I smile tenderly at them both. “Neither can I.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!! Next chapter coming as soon as I finish it!! Constructive feedback is much appreciated!!


	5. Love in its Purest Form

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I fling my arms around his neck and hug him tightly. “Thank you, Ronan.” I whisper, “This is beautiful, thank you.”
> 
> He shoves me away from him, but by the way his cheeks are slightly flushed and how he can’t really look me in the eye, I can tell he’s pleased.
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> “Did you ever dream about having a baby when you were younger?”
> 
> Blue’s question startles me out of the almost trance I had been in while watching her hands work with the fabric of an oversized t-shirt that she is currently in the process of tearing apart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter!! This one is more centred around her relationships with Ronan and Blue.
> 
> Artemis, being a werewolf, is a very tactile person, for scenting purposes and just wanting to feel close to those she loves.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!!

When Adam returns half a month later, it’s to all of us wrapping him in hugs and asking a million and one questions about his flight, whether he had a good time, did he get any job offers, etc.

He didn’t get any job offers yet, but it’s still early. Either way, this internship will look amazing on his resume. I’m so dang proud of him.

When we get back to Monmouth, Adam goes to take a shower, Gansey helping to unpack his things, and I begin trying to cook something for dinner while Ronan insists on showing me the new thing he’s dreamt for me.

“What is it?” I say, turning off the stove, fascinated by the glowing and shifting blue orb Ronan has just handed me.

“It’s a grenade.” He says, sarcasm and snark coating his words. I give him a pointed look and he rolls his eyes, relenting. “Just hold it up against your belly and you’ll see.” His smile seems to have a little too much teeth to be trustworthy, but oh well.

I do as he says, holding it up to my belly, and it can definitely be called a belly since I’m now three months along and the baby bump is rather apparent, and suddenly I’m witnessing something that I don’t entirely understand at first.

The smoky, ghostly shape that has materialized in front of me from the mist inside the orb appears rather small, kinda curled up, and vaguely...human.

Abruptly, it hits me what I’m looking at, and I turn to face Ronan, who doesn’t school his expression into one of indifference fast enough, so I see the momentary look of anxiety in his eyes. 

I fling my arms around his neck and hug him tightly. “Thank you, Ronan.” I whisper, “This is beautiful, thank you.”

He shoves me away from him, but by the way his cheeks are slightly flushed and how he can’t really look me in the eye, I can tell he’s pleased.

“Whatever.” He huffs, crossing his arms, “Don’t hug me again cause I might get your freaky werewolf germs all over me.”

I smirk. “Fine, no werewolf cooties for you. Cause it’s totally not that you actually like it when we hug.”

He flips me off, causing me to laugh right when Gansey and Adam come into the main room. Adam’s hair is slightly damp and curling lightly at the edges. His freckles on his tan skin are more prominent due to the summer sun, and his blue eyes look brighter and less tired. Stunning.

God how I missed him.

“Why are you flipping off our girlfriend, Lynch?” Adam inquires, a raised eyebrow and an amused smile playing across his lips.

Ronan proceeds to flip him off too, which causes Adam to shake his head fondly while returning the crude gesture, and Gansey to shoot both of them a playfully disapproving glare.

“What’s that?” Gansey asks as both he and Adam come closer upon noticing the orb.

“Ronan dreamt it for me.” I smile. “Watch.” I hold it up to my belly again, and the same wispy image appears.

Both boys stare at it a moment, before understanding dawns on them.

“Is that...” Adam mutters, eyes wide and hopeful.

“Yeah,” I nod, misty eyed, “it’s our baby.”

While Adam continues to stare at the mist with adoring fascination, Gansey let’s out a loud exclamation of joy.

“Ronan,” Gansey states, “you absolute wonder of a person!”

Ronan yet again looks uncomfortably pleased.

“Shut up.” He snaps, but his edges are dulled by the proud look in his eyes.

Adam looks up at him then, and they share a quiet exchange ending with Adam smiling and Ronan rolling his eyes.

Gansey and Adam walk toward me, placing their hands on my baby bump as they look at the smoky apparition of our baby. Gansey turns once more to look at Ronan. They both share a quiet exchange as well, which ends with Ronan huffing something about us being sappy while he heads to his old room, and Gansey shaking his head with a soft smile on his lips.

21 and pregnant with Gansey and Adam’s child, surrounded by those that I love. I can’t believe my life.

I kiss Adam and Gansey’s cheeks while we all continue to gaze lovingly upon our baby. 

“Excelsior.” Gansey whispers.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Did you ever dream about having a baby when you were younger?”

Blue’s question startles me out of the almost trance I had been in while watching her hands work with the fabric of an oversized t-shirt that she is currently in the process of tearing apart.

“Well,” I mull this over, “I don’t know. I never really thought about it too much, but I guess I’ve always just kinda been impartial about it, like, I liked the idea of having kids, but if I didn’t I wouldn’t mind, you know?”

She hums in acknowledgment before making another vicious tear.

“What about you?” I inquire as I make myself more comfortable on the edge of Blue’s bed.

She shrugs, “Honestly, I never really thought I’d ever be in a relationship, with the whole true love’s kiss curse, so having kids wasn’t even on my mind.”

I’m suddenly reminded of the fact that Gansey is Blue’s true love, while also being one of my true mates.

Does that mean that…Might that mean that Blue has either been repressing her feelings for him all this time, or that Gansey might be settling for me because…because…

Oh god…Have I accidentally been in between the people that I love’s happiness for 3 years?

Maybe Gansey has already realized this, but because he has a heart of gold, he hasn’t left Adam and I yet.

Adam! He used to date Blue!

Have the three of them been unhappy this entire time, but just been really good at hiding it?

What if-

“Stop.” Blue says firmly, “I can practically feel you overthinking everything.” Blue looks kinda menacing, despite you not initially thinking she’s a legitimate threat to begin with. “What are you worrying about?”

She goes back to working on her shirt, but it’s clear that she’s still paying attention to me. I sigh, feeling guilt and shame grip my throat.

“It’s just,” I hesitate, unsure, “Do you…are you in love with Gansey? Or Adam?”

Now she stops working yet again, and she looks at me with her fiery gaze. I fight the urge to shirk away from said gaze, and the guilt and shame only squeeze my throat tighter.

“Yes,” Blue says at length, and I feel my stomach drop. But before I can begin to apologize for robbing her of happiness, she continues firmly, “But it’s not the kind of love that you’re thinking.”

I pause, confused. She reads this on my face, sets her work down with a sigh, and shifts to face me more.

“Gansey is my true love, yes. And Adam and I did date.” My breath stutters at her words. God, why do I always ruin everything? “But it didn’t work out between Adam and I, and Gansey and I just…we decided that we worked better as friends.”

“Why?”

She picks at the hem of her homemade tie-dye shirt.

“Gansey…he’s…you know how he is…and I just…I guess I was kinda…scared, in a way…to let him in like that…even after he died, especially after he died…” Her voice is soft and low, “So we talked, and decided that being true love best friends would suit us better, cause then we could love each other the right way.”

“Love,” I start slowly, “as in a non-romantic love, but a more…pure form of it? Like unconditional love but in it’s purest form?”

Blue nods slowly, “Yeah, like that. We love each other, but it’s not romantic, hasn’t been for three years. Especially not after he met and fell in love with you, and also realized he loved Adam in a more than bestfriends way.” She smirks a little at the end. 

“And Adam?” I say after a pause. She shrugs casually.

“It’s the same thing.” She murmurs, “We didn’t work out, but we still love each other with that love that you said…the purest form.”

I hum, understanding. Her heartbeat remained steady as she told me all this, so I know she’s not lying. Not that I was expecting her to lie to me, but still, that added reassurance is…reassuring.

“Were you worried that what you have with Adam and Gansey was a lie?” She asks, her gaze probing, “That they never actually loved you like that?”

I hesitate, running my hand through my hair, before nodding slightly. “That and that by being in a relationship with them, I’ve been robbing you of happiness.”

Blue releases a put-upon breath.

“Seriously, Artemis?” Blue huffs, throwing her hands up exasperatedly, “You gotta be blind to not see how in love with you those two are. Can’t you hear their heartbeats and know they’re telling the truth when they say they love you?”

I shrug, looking away.

“Artemis,” Blue exclaims, making me look at her, “When have either Gansey or Adam given you any reason to doubt their love?”

“Never.” I murmur, a warm feeling settling in the pit of my stomach.

“Never,” Blue repeats, “exactly. So stop letting your intrusive thoughts convince you of something that isn’t true, ok?”

I nod.

“And about my happiness,” She continues, “I am very happy right now, thank you very much. This girl don’t need no man.” She adds playfully, her heartbeat once more steady : Truth.

I smile slightly, really really glad that this fiery ball of a human being is one of my best friends.

“Thanks, Blue.” I say softly.

She pokes my shoulder teasingly. “No problem. Now I gotta call your boyfriends to tell them to knock some more sense into you about how much they love you. Cause apparently getting knocked up by them and both of them being so damn excited at being parents with you wasn’t enough.”

I laugh and throw a piece of stray fabric at her face, which becomes a fabric throwing battle, both of us laughing nonstop until we eventually collapse on her bed, me being careful with my baby bump as we pant for breath.

Blue takes my hand, and I turn to face her where she’s laying beside me.

“We all love you so much, Artemis.” She whispers, “Don’t forget that.”

I press my forehead against her’s and whisper back, “I love you all so much too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! Next chapter coming soon!! As always, constructive criticism is much appreciated!!


	6. Honey, Am I Enough?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh god...what if they’ve found someone else, and that’s why they haven’t really touched me all this time?
> 
> What if I’m not good enough for them anymore?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is explicit pregnant sex in this chapter. You have been warned.
> 
> Also, in case you haven’t noticed, pregnancy hormones combined with Omega side have made Artemis more paranoid and insecure than usual.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!!

“Oh god...” I whisper to myself.

I look horrendous.

I’m at the seventh month mark, and I feel like an ugly balloon.

I have even nastier stretch marks than I did before, my breasts are really swollen and tender, my feet and ankles are swollen too, and don’t even get me started on my belly. 

God, how are Adam and Gansey still attracted to me?

Are they still attracted to me?

The past four months have been filled with adjusting to online and remote instructions, dealing with weird food cravings like Nutella dipped sausages and blueberries wrapped in cheese, celebrating Adam getting a job offer for next summer, and getting used to what I see in the mirror.

My eyes get a little misty. My Omega side feels proud and content since the doctor says that the baby and I are healthy, but the side that has always been worried about my appearance is wondering when the other shoe is gonna drop and Adam and Gansey will realize that I’m ugly and not wanna hold me anymore. The fact that we haven’t had proper sex in over 2 months is also adding to my fears.

Oh god...what if they’ve found someone else, and that’s why they haven’t really touched me all this time?

What if I’m not good enough for them anymore?

I stifle a sob, knowing that this train of thought is illogical, but being unable to stop it nonetheless.

A soft knock startles me.

“Artemis?” Comes Adam’s warm voice through the bathroom door. “Is everything alright?”

I try to sound normal. “Yes-“ It’s not use. My voice cracks and I have to press my hand to my mouth so I don’t let out a sob when I catch my reflection in the mirror once more, squeezing my eyes shut tight so I don’t have to see.

Adam must hear my distress despite my attempts to hide it, cause he’s knocking on the door once more.

“Artemis,” his voice is soft and soothing, “can you open the door, please?”

Wrapping a towel as best as I can around my heavily pregnant body, I open the door to reveal one of my mates.

I’m yet again struck by Adam’s ethereal beauty. His high cheekbones, tan skin, freckles like constellations, full lips, dusty blond curly hair, and gorgeous ocean blue eyes that are now looking at me with a concerned expression.

Adam brings up calloused hands to cup my cheeks, wiping the tears I didn’t notice running down my cheeks away.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?” He murmurs gently.

“Am I...” I fight to keep my voice steady, “Am I ugly? Do...do you and Gansey not want me anymore?”

Adam’s expression morphs into one of shock.

“What?” He says, eyes wide.

“My belly is so big,” I begin, my voice trembling a little, “and it’s only gonna get bigger. My thighs are covered in more stretch marks, I’m swollen all over, and I just look so ugly and I’m so sorry I’m not enough-“

I’m cut off by Adam pressing his lips against mine roughly, clutching my hips over the towel. I suppress a surprised noise, but whine when he pulls away too soon. I try to chase after his lips, but he stills me.

“Don’t talk like that,” Adam huffs against my lips, “you’re so fucking gorgeous and we love you so much - don’t shake your head!” He now sounds borderline distressed. Still holding my hips, he turns slightly and yells for Gansey. I begin to protest, but Adam just pulls me close very carefully, not letting me spiral again.

I hear Gansey come into our room, asking what’s wrong.

“Artemis doesn’t see how beautiful she is and thinks we don’t want her anymore.” Adam states. Gansey’s eyes fill with disbelief. “Do you wanna help me show her how much we do want her and how pretty she looks?” Adam’s voice has now pitched a little lower, more sensual. I hear Gansey’s heartbeat speed up some, and he nods. His slightly dilated hazel eyes land on me, looking at me seriously and tenderly as he comes closer, placing one hand on the small of Adam’s back, and the other over where Adam’s hand is gripping my hips.

“Do you want that, baby?” Gansey asks me softly, “Do you want Adam and I to take care of you and show you how gorgeous and wanted you are?”

I exhale a shaky breath, feeling heat stir in my core and love for these boys in my heart. 

“Yes, please.” I murmur.

Gansey and Adam smile softly, gently removing the towel I have wrapped around me and guiding me to lie down on my back on the bed. It’s the middle of January, so the air is a little chilly. But I know that very soon, the slightly chilly room will be the last thing on my mind.

They start by gently caressing my swollen breasts. I moan breathily, the touch to the tender and sensitive skin feeling on that borderline between uncomfortable and arousing. 

While Adam begins to trail his hands down to caress my thighs and belly, Gansey begins peppering kisses across my breasts.

“We’ve been scared of accidentally getting too rough and hurting you, Artemis. You have no idea how much Gansey and I have been restraining ourselves from just fucking you senseless these past couple of months.” Adam says, huskily, Henrietta accent becoming more prominent. “You’re swollen and pregnant with our kid, with our kid Artemis, and just that thought-“ Adam cuts himself off with a groan as he kneads my thighs. “And your thighs, fuck. Your thighs have always been big, and now they’re so soft, so fucking pretty.” 

One of his hands trail up to my belly, resting there possessively and lovingly. 

Gansey trails his lips up my neck, sucking hickeys all the while, and places a hand on my belly beside Adam’s. “Your belly is proof of your body working so hard to help our baby grow.” Gansey murmurs into my ear, “What could be more beautiful and amazing than that?”

I wrap one arm around Gansey’s shoulders and thread my other hand with the ones they have on my belly.

“Thank you.” I whisper, tears in my eyes. This isn’t gonna make my insecurities and fears go away, obviously, but them showing that they still love me and find me attractive helps me to push away the unfounded intrusive thoughts a little.

“No need to thank us,” Adam says, adoringly.

“Besides,” Gansey adds, voice pitching dark, “we aren’t done with you yet, our beautiful Omega.”

I whine as their hands and mouths go back to my body.

Adam slides a pillow under my hips and settles himself between my legs while Gansey goes back to kissing and caressing my breasts. I arch my back as much as I can and cry out when Adam begins to gently lick and suck at my core, pressing a thumb against my swollen clit. I reach down, and Adam threads our fingers together.

Gansey begins gently sucking at my sensitive nipples, and I thread a hand through his chestnut hair and tug a little, eliciting a groan which causes me to whine.

But something feels...off...A strange pressure in my breasts that I can’t quite place.

My answer comes in the form of Gansey letting out a surprised noise and pulling back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“What’s wrong?” I pant.

Gansey sort of just stares at my chest, an unreadable look in his eyes. Adam sits up, looking confused, before his gaze lands on my chest and his eyes widen.

I look down, and blush in mortification.

Around a month or so ago, I had started to leak. I usually just ignored it, changing my bra more frequently than usual.

I cover my face with my hands and groan.

“I’m sorry.” I mumble into my hands, eyes closed tight, “I’m really sorry.” I move to sit up and get out of bed, but then there are hands tugging mine away from my face and pinning me back down.

I gasp, mainly due to the pinning, but also due to the wild look in Gansey’s eyes.

“You’re so fucking hot.” Gansey growls before smashing his lips against mine. I moan into his mouth, parting my lips for him and allowing his tongue to explore my mouth. When we pull away, both trying to catch our breath, Gansey brings a hand up and squeezes my breast, causing more fluid to leak out, much to my embarrassment.

“Gansey...” I whine.

He bends down, and pointedly sucks hard on my nipple, causing me to cry out and arch my chest closer to his mouth.

“Fuck,” Adam breaths, “does it...what does it taste like?”

Gansey pulls off and throws an absolutely dirty grin his way. This is Gansey On Fire. Wild, reckless, free.

“Why don’t you try for yourself?” He says, going back to sucking at my nipple.

Adam comes closer, eyes glued to my leaking chest. I lift a shaky hand to caress his cheek. His hand goes up to grab mine, our eyes locking momentarily before he dips down and sucks on my other nipple.

I moan, and whimper, and whine as both of my mates suck at my breasts. It’s confusingly arousing.

Adam pulls away, a pleasantly surprised look on his face. “It’s sweet,” He states, “I thought colostrum was supposed to be salty.”

I gasp a moan as Gansey pulls away as well, still kneading my breast with his hand, but now gentler, more in control.

“Werewolf thing?” Gansey says, looking at me. I nod my head dazedly. “It’s supposed to be sweet,” I explain, voice breathy, “to...to be more appealing to mates.”

“Well,” Gansey drawls, a grin on his lips, “it’s definitely working.”

I huff a short laugh which turns into a moan when Adam leans down to kiss me deeply, our tongues fighting for dominance.

When he pulls away, Adam breaths out a swear before kissing Gansey passionately. I lie there, feeling warmth and love pool in my stomach.

More kisses, tender touches, and Gansey and Adam finally naked later, Adam is looking at me seriously from his place between my legs once more, my back pressed to Gansey’s bare chest.

“What do you wanna do, darling?” His rich Henrietta accent only serves to make me wetter. Gansey kisses the side of my neck, and I arch it to give him more room. He’s back to being soft and tender, careful. I’m gonna miss Gansey On Fire, but I’m grateful to have this gentler version of him right now.

“Umm,” I start, distractedly, “I want...I want you to fuck me.” I whimper slightly. “Please?”

Adam’s breath catches, and I feel Gansey’s cock twitch against my lower back.

“Ok,” Adam breaths out, “ok, I want you to lay down for me with your hips on the pillow and spread your legs.”

I do as he says, Gansey moving to sit beside me so he can kiss both Adam and I, and I contemplate my blue eyed true mate.

Adam has the body of a professional swimmer. Sinewy muscles, broad shoulders, tapered waist, and strong but slim legs. And his scars. Although they were given to him by a hateful person, they are a symbol of the fighter that is Adam Parrish, and I will do everything in my power to show him how amazing he is for as long as I live.

God, he’s gorgeous, inside and out.

I whimper as Adam stretches me with his fingers, slowly building to three. Gansey kisses my temple sweetly, and I smile at him. Eventually, Adam pulls his fingers out and lines up his long cock with my entrance. I shudder in anticipation.

“Darling?” He murmurs. I look at him, nodding, and he begins to push in.

The stretch is sharp at first, but then it mellows out and I start to feel a pleasant heat flow throughout my entire body. Gansey is peppering kisses across my face, caressing my belly all the while.

When Adam bottoms out, we both take a minute to adjust and breath. He leans down and kisses me briefly.

“Let me know, ok?” He pants out, Gansey sucking hickeys into his neck.

I now notice Gansey’s cock, hard, leaking, and bright red. I have a sudden idea.

“Gansey?” I gasp. He looks at me, gaze soft and questioning. “I wanna suck your cock while Adam fucks me.” I state boldly, albeit slightly shakily. “Would that be ok?”

Gansey’s pupils are so dilated that there’s only a slim sliver of hazel visible. He groans, cock twitching.

“Of course, gorgeous,” Gansey says once he’s collected himself some. He shuffles to sit beside my head, his large cock poking my cheek a little as I turn my face to look at him. “Like this?” He pants, clearly trying to control himself.

I nod slightly before I open my mouth and wrap my lips around his tip, sucking hard. Gansey moans low in his throat, slipping a hand into my hair.

I roll my hips as best as I can against Adam’s, a clear sign that I’m ready. Adam pulls back slowly and gently pushes in, starting up a tender and loving rhythm. I moan around Gansey’s cock, which makes him buck into my mouth a little, which makes me clench tighter around Adam’s cock, which makes him thrust into me a little harder. Adam leans toward Gansey and connects their lips, sloppily making out.

I moan and whimper around Gansey’s cock as Adam fucks my pussy, and Gansey fucks my mouth.

God, I feel so exposed and open. Like a toy for them to fuck and do whatever they want with.

Our movements slowly build in intensity.

“Do you like this, baby?” Gansey asks after a while of fucking my mouth, “Do you like being used by Adam and I?” I moan around his cock, sucking and licking it more fervently.

“Yeah,” Adam practically growls, “she loves being treated like the little Omega slut she is. Don’t you, darling?” 

I whine, high and sharp, and tremble slightly, right at the edge.

“Damn,” Gansey swears, the vibrations pushing him further. “I’m close.” He groans out, fucking my mouth a little faster, but still careful.

“Me too.” Adam pants out, his deep thrusts becoming slightly uncoordinated. “Artemis?”

I simply moan and try to move my hips faster against Adam’s. I hear him chuckle.

“Ok, ok,” He says, voice strained and a smile on his lips, “we’ve got you.”

“Yeah,” Gansey moans out, “we’ve got you, baby girl.”

I whine again, hands scrabbling for purchase. Gansey takes one hand, and Adam the other, the three of us connected in an unbearably intimate way.

God, I love them so much.

It’s this very thought that pushes me over the edge, crying out and seeing white. I vaguely register Gansey and Adam moaning, Gansey pulling out of my mouth and coming across my face, and Adam pulling out and cumming across my baby belly. My Omega side purrs in delight at being marked so carnally by my mates.

We all lay there, panting, coming down from our highs. Adam collapses on one side of me, Gansey on the other.

“Wow.” Adam breaths.

“Yeah.” I agree.

“Spectacular.” Gansey pants.

Adam and I chuckle breathily.

We all clean up, Gansey and Adam helping me, before we all change into our pyjamas and cuddle up under the sheets, Gansey pressed to my back, my face buried in Adam’s neck, and both their hands pressed possessively to my belly.

“Should we buy a house?” Gansey asks, breaking the silence. “While I adore Monmouth Manufacturing, I’m uncertain whether it truly is the best place to raise a child. What do you both think?”

Adam and I nod.

“Agreed.” I hum, “And we all pitch in, right?” Adam and I stare pointedly at Gansey, who was about to protest. He eventually relents and sighs, pressing a kiss to both Adam and I’s lips. “Also,” I continue, “do we still wanna live in Henrietta?”

I feel Gansey stiffen, obviously pained at the idea of leaving his beloved town. Adam huffs out a breath.

“We can do some research to see some good places to raise a kid,” Adam states practically, “we don’t need to make a decision right now.”

Gansey nods, calming. I turn and kiss the edge of his jaw. He grimaces sheepishly.

“Sorry.” Gansey murmurs.

“It’s fine.” I whisper.

“We know how much you love this shitty town.” Adam says with smirk.

“Hey!” Gansey says, shoving Adam lightly and laughing brightly.

That’s how we spend the rest of the night. Talking of the future, making plans, kissing, laughing, and existing within the moment and the love with each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming soon!


	7. Sneaking Suspicions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Have Adam and Gansey been acting weird in your opinion?” I ask Ronan and Blue one afternoon at the Barns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter! Some angst and miscommunication ahead!
> 
> Enjoy!!

“Have Adam and Gansey been acting weird in your opinion?” I ask Ronan and Blue one afternoon at the Barns.

I’m 8 months pregnant, and I’ve begun nesting. Essentially, all of the clothes that Adam and Gansey don’t use that often have been lovingly arranged into my nest, and I become incredibly irritable and protective when anyone tries to touch it. The only two people allowed into said nest are my true mates, Gansey and Adam.

It’s gonna destroy me to be away from my nest when I’m gonna have to give birth in a hospital, but it’s a necessary evil since we don’t know any werewolf doctors.

I’ve also become even more clingy and needy, wanting Gansey and Adam to always be with me, and wanting not only to be covered in their scent, but for them to be covered in mine in turn.

It’s...been a little crazy...as per usual...

But back to the present moment.

Ronan chokes on the orange juice he was drinking, and Blue carefully chews the piece of sandwich she had just bitten off while trying not to look at Ronan at my question.

“What’s been weird about their behaviour?” Blue’s voice is composed, almost too composed. Both Ronan and Blue’s heartbeats have begun to speed up.

“Well...” I begin, “you both know that Adam’s been working at Boyd’s again for the time being, and a couple of weeks ago, Adam came home really late from work. When I asked him if everything was alright, he told me he had to get some important stuff sorted out. Technically, it wasn’t a lie, but his heartbeat was still really fast, and he’s been ‘having to get some important stuff sorted out’ a lot more frequently over the past couple of weeks. Adam has also been taking on more shifts at Boyd’s despite him no longer needing to. And Gansey’s been coming back home some nights smelling like...” I swallow, my throat tight, “smelling like other people. And not in a passing way, but in a ‘spend a lot of time with these people’ way. And when I ask him where he’s been, he’ll tell me he’s been meeting some people for ‘an important transaction that involves his family’, which, again, wasn’t a lie per se, but he’s still hiding something. Neither of them should feel any need to hide anything from me, right?” Both Ronan and Blue just kinda stare at me, heartbeats now rather fast.

“And also,” I continue, staring at my hands, “they’ve been...avoiding me...I don’t wanna seem needy or clingy or anything, but the past 3 weeks they’ve been taking private calls that they deflect to another subject when I ask about, closing tabs in their laptops when I walk in the room, and just generally finding excuses to...to not be with me.” Tears spring in my eyes and I fight them back harshly.

I take a deep, steadying breath. “I think they’re cheating on me.”

A long moment of silence. I finally look up at Ronan and Blue to see them staring at me with matching looks of horror.

“What-“ Blue starts.

“The fuck!” Ronan finishes.

“What?” I say, defensively.

“Gansey and Adam aren’t cheating on you, Artemis.” Blue says, aghast.

“If either one was cheating on you,” Ronan grumbles, “then they wouldn’t be Adam and Gansey.”

“While that may be true,” I say slowly, “evidence seems to point to the opposite.”

“They aren’t fucking cheating on you, dipshit.” Ronan snarls out, but I’ve known him long enough to be able to tell that he’s not actually angry, but worried. And his heartbeat, while accelerated, remains steady, which means he’s telling the truth. Or at least believes he is.

“Sure.” I huff, disbelieving.

“They really aren’t, Artemis.” Blue insists, voice firm and certain, heartbeat fast but steady. Truth once more.

“You aren’t lying,” I say evenly, eyeing them both carefully, “so either one of two things is happening : 1. Gansey and Adam are actually cheating on me, but you both are certain they aren’t.” They begin to protest, but I cut them off sharply and with a glare, “Or 2. you both know what they’re actually doing and just don’t wanna tell me.”

They both still and unsuccessfully refrain from glancing at each other. I have my answer.

“Well then...I guess that settles it.” I say coolly, eyes hard. I stand up and begin to leave.

“Artemis, wait!” I hear Blue call after me.

I turn around sharply and growl, feeling my eyes flash their Omega purple, my claws come out slightly, and my fangs lengthen a little. I quickly regain the control I momentarily lost, but the fury and pain in the pit of my stomach doesn’t leave me.

“Don’t.” I snarl, “If you both insist on hiding things from me, then fine.” Unbidden tears run down my cheeks. “Tell Adam and Gansey that they can come find me at the motel on Fide St when they’re ready to stop hiding things from me too. But until then, they can find some other girl to knock up.”

And with that, I storm out, not looking back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It’s only been around three hours ever since I stormed out of the Barns, but I’m already a wreck. 

Not only am I away from my nest, I’m also away from my mates, whom I’m currently furious and very hurt with.

I curl up in the motel bed on my side as best as I can, protectively holding my baby belly.

What am I doing wrong? I thought they still wanted to be with me, but did they end up getting tired of me after all? And if they aren’t cheating on me, then why don’t Ronan and Blue wanna tell me what’s going on if they know what it really is?

I shut my phone off to resist the temptation to call any of them, and to keep them from calling me. 

I’m not gonna take this hiding and secrets thing anymore. I want the truth. I want to hear it from Adam and Gansey in person, even if it tears me apart and leaves me without my true mates. 

Unbidden tears slip down my cheeks, my broken and aching heart crying out for the very boys that broke it.

Suddenly, there’s a cacophony of sharp knocks on my motel door.

“Artemis?” Gansey’s voice sounds frantic.

“Darling, are you in there?” Adam’s Henrietta accent has slipped into his words, pure desperation coating them.

I sigh, wiping my eyes and heading for the door. They don’t stop knocking and shouting for me until I open the door, hushing them.

“Geez,” I hiss, irritable, “calm down, would you.”

“Artemis.” They both breath out, looking beyond relieved. I keep the door halfway closed, not letting them in.

“We’re so sorry we couldn’t come earlier,” Gansey explains quickly, “we were-“

“‘Doing stuff’,” I snarl, anger and hurt boiling in my gut, “I know. What do you want?”

They both recoil a little at that, hurt and guilt flashing across their eyes.

“Blue called us,” Adam starts, trying to keep his voice calm, “she told us what happened and where you were.”

“So...?” I say, peevish, “that still doesn’t answer my question.”

They both hesitate, glancing briefly at each other. This only serves to anger me more, and I go to slam the door. But then Gansey and Adam are throwing their weight against it, halting my progress. I could very easily close the door on them with my werewolf strength, but I abstain from doing so, if only momentarily.

“What do you want?” I ask again, tone dangerous.

“Just...” Gansey starts, looking unmoored, “could we please come in? We’ll explain everything, we promise.” Adam nods emphatically at Gansey’s statement, eyes filled with worry and hope.

I close my eyes and try to calm myself, slowly letting the door swing open and heading further into the room, a silent permission to enter.

I sit down on the bed, looking at the floor. In my peripheral I see Adam and Gansey come in, lock the door, and stand there awkwardly.

“You wanted to talk,” I snap, “so talk. Otherwise you can leave.”

Gansey and Adam both begin shaking their heads and making distressed noises.

“No no, Artemis,” Gansey rushes to say, “we’ll talk.”

I sigh and lift my head to look at them. Gansey takes a deep breath.

“Alright,” he begins, trying to stay calm, “first off, neither Adam nor I are cheating on you, Artemis.” Gansey says firmly, “we both love you so much and we would never do something so despicable, and we were both appalled when we found out that that’s what you have been thinking.”

His and Adam’s heartbeats are steady. Truth. I release a quiet sigh of relief, but the hurt and uncertainty aren’t gone yet.

“Fine,” I huff out, “then what have you both been so fucking secretive about over the past month?”

Adam and Gansey share a quick look before they start to walk over slowly. I restrain myself from running over to them.

“Remember that night, around a month ago, when we were talking about our future together?” Adam says, voice low. I nod, averting my eyes as another stab of hurt flashes through me. I remain silent. “Gansey and I started talking a little while after,” Adam continues, “about making our relationship more...official.”

I frown, confused. They can’t possibly mean...

“We agreed that whatever we did, we were both gonna contribute to it equally,” Gansey adds, looking calmer, but still with worry lines on his forehead, “so when we decided what we were gonna do, Adam began taking more shifts at Boyd’s to be able to afford his half, and I began to have some meetings with the people who were gonna make it happen, Adam accompanying me some nights after work.”

Heartbeats steady. Truth.

“We didn’t mean to make you feel like we were avoiding you because we didn’t want to be with you anymore, darling,” Adam murmurs, “the opposite, really. We were worried we were gonna ruin the surprise because we were so excited.”

“But turns out we only accidentally made you believe that we were cheating on you.” Gansey huffs out a humourless laugh.

“What are you saying?” I mumble, feeling like the puzzle pieces are coming together, but afraid to assume what they form for fear that I’m wrong.

Gansey and Adam share one final look, before they both drop to one knee in front of where I’m sitting on the motel bed.

“Artemis, Gansey,” Adam begins, looking at both of us very seriously and adoringly, “ever since I was young, I didn’t believe that I deserved love. I thought it was something that I could never have, or at the very least something that I had to earn. But meeting everyone, loving you all and allowing myself to be loved too has made me realize that love isn’t something that you gotta earn, it’s something you give freely, with no debts or holding anything against anyone. And being in love with someone, that’s even more. Being in love means letting the other person see your ugly side, and not being afraid of them leaving. Being in love means giving your heart to the other, and trusting them to cherish it and help you grow.”

Adam’s eyes are slightly misty. “I love you both so much, and it would make me the happiest man alive if you would both marry me.” As he says this, he pulls out a little velvet box and opens it to reveal two golden rings, both with a very simple engraving stating in Latin ‘Amor apud vos non est numerus.’ (The love with you has no bounds/Love with you is priceless.) Tears are running down my cheeks, words lodged in my throat. Gansey takes a deep breath and looks at us both tenderly.

“When I died and came back the first time,” Gansey begins, “I thought my life’s purpose was to find Glendower. That was my sole focus, my only goal. But when I did, and when I died and came back a second time, I realized that there’s more to my life than just that. There’s the amazing friendships that I forged and strengthened over the course of the years, and the love that I found along the way.” A slow tear rolls down his cheeks as he smiles brightly. “I had been so worried that the people that I love and care for would leave me, that I didn’t even notice that they never intended to do that at all. That in fact, they love and care for me just as much as I do them. That they had become my family.” He let’s out a wet chuckle. I suddenly realize what he meant by ‘an important transaction that involves his family’. “You both are two of the most stubborn, passionate, fiery, and determined people I’ve ever met. And I thank the Old Gods everyday for having been the one you both chose to love.” He pulls out a small velvet box. “So without further ado, will you both do me the immense pleasure of marrying me?”

He opens the box, two golden rings, both containing the engraving in Latin ‘Amor sit apud te usque in sempiternum.’ (Love to be with me forever/Love with you is forever.)

I sob, hard. Both boys are crying too. I nod my head vigorously.

“Yes,” I choke out through tears and a wide smile, “yes, of course I will marry you both.”

They both let out relieved laughs, saying ‘yes’ to one another in turn before rings are slipped on fingers, ‘I love you’s are whispered, and tender kisses are shared.

Until I pull back, a gasp lodged in my throat as now tears of shame spill over.

“I need to apologize to Blue and Ronan.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After visiting 300 Fox Way and apologizing profusely to Blue, who wrapped me in a tight hug and congratulated/apologized fiercely, and then visiting the Barns and doing the same with Ronan, who gave me a one armed hug and congratulated/apologized earnestly, Gansey, Adam, and I head back to Monmouth.

Once we are back there, we cuddle up in my nest.

“I’m sorry.” I whisper.

I had set up my nest in the corner of my room, and by now, it has so many clothes, towels, and blankets that the boys have used that it’s beyond comfortable. I lie against Gansey’s chest, him propped up with a couple of pillows with his hands resting on my belly while he buries his nose in my hair, and Adam between my legs whispering sweet nothings to my belly while he kisses it gently. The golden rings on each of our fingers glint softly in the light of the bedside lamp.

Adam’s lips on my belly still at my words, and he looks up with a frown. “What are you sorry for?”

I’m not gonna cry, I’m not gonna cry.

“For almost ruining everything because I was paranoid and reading into things that weren’t there.” I say, throat tight with pain and guilt.

“Hey,” Gansey murmurs as he plants a kiss on the top of my head, “it’s alright.”

“No, it’s not.” My voice is firm. “You both don’t deserve me accusing you of cheating on me when all you’ve ever done is show me how much you love me.”

“But we understand,” Gansey persists, “you’ve always been paranoid-hey!-but we also kinda did give you reason for suspecting us both of ungentlemanly behaviour by sneaking about in relation to our true intentions.”

“Still...” I insist, “I’m sorry.”

Adam moves up to kiss me softly.

“Apology accepted.” He murmurs against my lips. “We’re sorry too, for worrying you.” I bite his bottom lip lightly and curl my hand into Gansey’s hair. “Apology accepted.” I murmur in turn.

I twist around a little to catch Gansey’s lips briefly, kissing him softly. When we pull away Adam is surging up and claiming Gansey’s lips as well. I hum and shuffle more firmly against Gansey’s firm chest, relishing the connection between the three of us.

Basking in the knowledge that...that the three of us are engaged to each other.

I’m engaged to the loves of my life!


	8. Baby Names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We should probably start talking about baby names again, right?” Adam proposes one early morning over breakfast, fiddling with his engagement ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s baby time!!! Woohoo!!
> 
> Enjoy!!

“We should probably start talking about baby names again, right?” Adam proposes one early morning over breakfast, fiddling with his engagement ring.

We’ve been engaged for around 2 weeks, and I still sometimes can’t believe it.

“Yes,” Gansey replies, rubbing his bottom lip with his thumb, “we should. What were the names we had last time?”

“Well,” I start, tearing my eyes away from Gansey’s lips, “we know the baby’s a boy, so we had narrowed down our list to three names, one that each of us came up with.”

“I still think we should name our baby the name I picked.”

“Gans, we are not naming our baby Gruffydd.”

“I quite like the idea of our child being named after one of the Welsh prince Llywelyn the Great’s sons, Adam.”

“Well what’s wrong with my choice?”

“There’s nothing wrong with it per se, but don’t you think that Damon is a rather...simple name?”

“Oh fuck you, Gansey.”

“Wait, I meant no offence-“

“What’s so simple about naming our baby after the Damon of Athens who was the fifth century philosopher that taught both Pericles and Socrates?”

“Nothing! It’s just-“

“How about Noah?” I suggest, eyeing them both carefully.

Both boys halt their arguing and stare at me, eyes wide.

“What did you say?” Adam murmurs.

“What if we name our baby Noah?” I repeat calmly.

“But,” Gansey stutters, looking scattered, “but I thought you wanted to name our baby Perseus, after the Greek hero.”

“Yeah, I did,” I say softly, “but I changed my mind.”

“Why?” Adam asks, voice barely above a whisper.

“Because I want to honour Noah’s memory,” I explain, “and I thought that this, naming our child after him, would be a nice way to continue keeping his memory alive.” I wince. “Sorry, that came out wrong.”

“You never met him though.” Gansey states, eyes far away.

“No, I didn’t. But he meant a lot to you both, and so he means a lot to me. This is something that I wanna do, but if you both think it’s best not to, then I respect that. It’s your choice.”

They both take a long moment to decide. Adam is staring at his hands, gaze solemn and shut down. Gansey is staring at a point in front of him, eyes searching and absent at the same time. I wait patiently, knowing the weight of this decision.

Gansey reaches over and twines his hand with Adam’s, making him look up. They share a long and complicated look, which ends with both of them having tears in their eyes and small smiles when they turn to face me.

“Alright,” Gansey chokes out, “Noah it is.”

“Are you sure?” I ask gently.

“Yeah,” Adam murmurs, voice strained, “we’re sure.”

“Ok,” I say, taking each of their hands and squeezing, “Noah it is.”

They both rush over and hug me, placing their hands on my belly. We stay like that a long moment, the three of us embracing and feeling the pain of the past, the love in the present, and the hope for the future.

“We can’t wait to meet you, Noah.” Gansey murmurs tearily and adoringly to my belly while Adam kisses my forehead.

“But of course if when you’re born you decide ‘Noah’ doesn’t fit who you are you can of course change it, and if you decide you aren’t a boy at all that is completely fine, we will love you as you are, always-“

Gansey’s word vomit is interrupted by Adam’s lips on his in a fond kiss, and my adoring giggle of excitement.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

3 weeks later, I’m in our room curled up in my nest, reading one of my favourite books, The Count of Monte Cristo.

I start going through the ordeal of getting up to go use the washroom when suddenly I feel a sharp stabbing pain in my stomach and a wetness coating the inside of my thighs. I let out an involuntary whine of anguish as I clutch my belly. I steady myself against the wall and try to take calming breaths, but then the stabbing pain returns, and I cry out for my mates who had been studying in the main room.

Adam and Gansey immediately rush in, noticing my pained expression and the wetness on the inside of my pyjama legs. Also known as Gansey’s boxers. I feel rather guilty about that.

“I think-“ I bite my lip and whine once more at another stab of pain, “I think it’s time.”

Both boys spring into action, Gansey grabbing the overnight bag filled with supplies while Adam begins to lead me to the Pig.

“I swear to god if the Pig breaks down on the way to the hospital I am going to murder you, Gansey.” I hiss out as I settle into the backseat with Adam, a death grip on the hand that I’m holding.

Gansey chuckles slightly, a little harried but doing a stellar job of remaining calm, as he climbs into the driver’s seat and begins heading for the hospital. I can hear Adam calling Blue and Ronan, but it’s kinda fuzzy.

Thankfully, by some divine intervention, the Pig doesn’t break down and we get to the hospital in record time. I have a feeling Gansey was speeding a little, but the pain is so distracting and intense that I can’t focus too closely on anything else.

After Adam and Gansey lead me into the hospital and I’m admitted, everything kinda happens in a blur.

White lights, weird hospital smell, scratchy bed sheet, one calloused hand and one gently worn hand gripping mine, sweat and tears, cut-off screams and helpless whines. 

I wish I was back at my nest. I wish-

Pain. 

Unimaginable pain.

Fighting myself not to shift with the whole fangs and claws, while also struggling to listen to the doctor’s orders of “stay calm” and “breath” and then eventually after what feels like an eternity of pain and broken cries “Push!”

And I push, and push, and push, and push.

The pain sharpens more, stretching and pulling and tearing and oh god!

I can’t breath, I can’t think.

Make it stop, make it stop!

I just want my baby!

Make this pain stop!

Suddenly, I feel a pressure leave me. And shortly after, a sharp cry pierces the air.

My baby! It’s my baby!

I sob in relief, utterly spent.

I feel gentle hands and lips caressing my face. I crack my eyes open wearily to see both my mates dressed in scrubs and looking exhausted. I have no idea how long it’s been, but by the looks of it, way too long.

I see Adam’s lips move, but I don’t register what he says at first, still too out of it.

But then I register “We love you so much.” and I’m smiling shakily at them both, tears running down all our cheeks. The three of us press our foreheads together for a moment, before a nurse walks toward us, holding a little blanket wrapped bundle and a bright smile on her face.

I immediately reach out my trembling arms for our baby.

The nurse gently sets him on my chest, and I look at our son for the first time.

His eyes blink open a little, and I gasp.

One of his eyes is a deep hazel, and the other is a piercing blue. Heterochromia.

I hear Gansey and Adam let out their own exclamations of surprise, and I tilt my head up to kiss them both before planting a very soft kiss to our baby’s forehead. 

He shifts slightly, pressing his little nose more firmly against my bare collarbone, and smiles a really tiny smile.

More tears spill over as I give a happy little laugh.

“Hello, Noah.” I whisper adoringly.

The door bursts open and in come Blue and Ronan followed closely by Maura and Calla. The Sargent women coo sweetly at the sight of our baby and rush over. But Calla and Ronan stay back staring at it.

“19 hours for...” Calla says.

“A wrinkled potato.” Ronan adds.

“Couldn’t have said it better myself, snake.” Calla replies.

We all laugh, Gansey lightly reprimanding Ronan while Adam simply flips him off, causing me explode in laughter once more.

“He’s beautiful.” Maura assures, a soft smile on her face.

I hand over Noah to Adam and Gansey for a moment, so that they can also hold the beautiful miracle that is our baby.

“What’s his name?” Blue asks as she marvels at his little fingers.

“Noah.” Gansey whispers, swaying slightly with the baby in question in his arms.

Blue and Ronan still, Calla and Maura exchanging a look.

“...what?” Ronan rasps.

“Our baby’s name is Noah.” Adam repeats, holding my hand with one of his, and pressing the other to the small of Gansey’s back.

Blue’s eyes fill with tears and she smiles brightly, hugging the three of us and planting a gentle kiss on Noah’s forehead. 

“We love you so much.” Blue whispers, a watery smile on her lips.

Ronan looks misty eyed and affected. He walks over to the baby, gaze unreadable. He brings up one of his hands, and traces a gentle finger down Noah’s cheek.

“Welcome to the family, Noah.” Ronan mumbles softly, clearly fighting back tears.

We all hug and cry and laugh. 

I enjoy the sight of Gansey gently bouncing Noah in his arms, and of Adam lovingly nuzzling Noah’s forehead when he’s holding him. 

I enjoy Blue’s intensely caring gaze and sure movements, and Ronan’s strong love and protectiveness.

I enjoy Calla’s sarcastically loving remarks, and Maura’s enthusiastic advice.

I enjoy having my son in my arms, kissing his little nose and marvelling over how I did this...we did this...

But most of all, I enjoy the fact that this baby, Noah, is all and is more, and I’m so grateful and so dang happy to be raising him with these beautiful, strong, and amazing people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be an epilogue set around 5 years later! Stay tuned!


	9. Epilogue - 5 Years Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5 years ago, we decided to move to a town called Salzburg in Austria to raise Noah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue time!!
> 
> Enjoy!!

“Noah Parrish-Gansey-Kane! Drop the crayon right now!”

I’m running after a small chestnut curly haired five year old who is currently giggling manically while dashing about at full speed. Damn werewolf speed.

I’ve almost caught him, when, unfortunately, I don’t notice one of Noah’s Lego’s on the ground.

I think you can guess what happens next...

I fall to the ground in agony, swearing violently in my head as I clutch my foot.

I hear muffled laughter from the entrance to the kitchen. 

Gansey stands there, backlit by the setting sun. He has a hand over his mouth, wedding ring standing out against his slightly golden skin, but it does nothing to disguise his laughter and the mirth in his warm hazel eyes behind his wireframe glasses. He’s been cooking dinner, so he’s wearing his adorably cheesy ‘Kiss The Cook’ apron. Gansey has light stubble and truly gives off the Oxford Professor vibe. At 26 years old, you can see that he will continue to age like fine wine.

Despite how gorgeous he looks, I glare at him, which only makes him laugh harder.

“I’m sorry, my love, but that was hilarious.” Gansey chuckles.

There’s the sounds of a scuffle coming from the dining room with laughter intermixed. 

“I got him!” Adam exclaims, carrying a giggling Noah into the living room where I’m picking myself up from the floor, having pushed away the helping hand of a still chuckling Gansey.

Adam is clean shaven, as he’s always kept himself for work, and has built up some more muscle over the years. You can now really see how broad his shoulders are, and he carries himself with the easy confidence that he dreamt of when he was younger. There is also an ever present brightness in his sharp blue eyes now, which I am forever grateful for. Adam is another man that at 26 you can also tell he will only continue to age like fine wine.

My husbands are so handsome, inside and out.

But back to the matter at hand.

I walk over to Adam and Noah, flashing my purple Omega eyes at him, a slightly reprimanding frown on my face. His neutral electric blue werewolf eyes flash automatically in response, but he does not look remorseful in the slightest.

“Noah,” I start firmly, “you can’t go about drawing on the walls, ok? You know why?”

He simply giggles, so I continue.

“Because then Papa, Daddy, and I need to clean it up, and that means that we won’t be able to spend that time having fun together, because we are gonna be really tired. And you don’t want us to be too tired to play, right? Do you want that, baby?”

Now Noah is looking a lot more remorseful. 

“I’m sorry.” He sniffles slightly, and Adam draws him closer, planting a soft kiss to the top of his head. Gansey walks over and stands beside me.

“It’s ok, Noah,” Gansey murmurs, “we love you very much and we don’t want you to stop letting your creativity loose, but not on the walls, ok?”

Noah nods slowly, nuzzling Adam more as he reaches one of his hands out and makes a grabbing motion toward Gansey and I. Adam, Gansey, and I share a smile as we wrap our baby in a tight group hug, the child in question giggling happily.

“I’m gonna go clean it up,” Adam says, “how long until dinner, Papa?” He finishes with a slight smirk.

Gansey refrains from rolling his eyes at the teasing glint in Adam’s eyes and simply states that dinner will take another 5 minutes before kissing Adam and I briefly on the lips and Noah on the forehead and heading back to the kitchen.

“Daddy?” Noah asks, shyly, “can I help?”

“You wanna help me clean up the crayon on the walls?” Adam looks shocked, but pleased when Noah nods. “Alright, hun, let’s go. Give Mama a kiss.” Noah gives me a giggly kiss as I tickle him a little. Adam leaves with a very soft smile at me and looking beyond happy. 

I can hear Gansey humming some tuneless tune in the kitchen and Adam teaching Noah how to clean the crayon off the walls and am overwhelmed with emotion.

5 years ago, we decided to move to a town called Salzburg in Austria to raise Noah. 

Gansey graduated with a MA in History and a BA in Teaching, and has been a history teacher at the local high school for the past couple years. He also invested in multiple stocks that have been very lucrative, therefore we are pretty well off in our little home in Austria, to say the least. Donating to, attending, and founding charities is a constant in our family.

Adam graduated with a MA in Engineering and multiple internships and jobs in his resume, so when we moved to Salzburg he promptly got hired by an elite Robotics Firm where he has now reached the position of Head Engineer.

I graduated with a MA in Psychology and have been splitting my time between private practice and acting as a therapist at the school Gansey works at. 

Overall, the last five years have been absolutely spectacular, filled with missing Henrietta and our friends in it, to making new local friends, to arguing over what colour to paint Noah’s room, to celebrating our five year wedding anniversary, and just embracing life and all it has to offer.

Every year though, the four of us will go back to Henrietta for Christmas.

We land in Henrietta after flying for 12 hours in our private jet.

When we step down, we are greeted with the sight of our friends. Our family.

Maura looks older, but no less confident. Calla continues to radiate enmity, and she’s now sporting some grey streaks in her hair. They both look as powerful as ever.

Blue’s hair is quite long now in comparison to what it was before, reaching to around mid-shoulder, and she’s constantly dyeing it some crazy new shade. Now, some streaks of her dark hair have been dyed an electric green, while others are a hot pink. She looks dangerously stunning.

Ronan still has his buzz cut, but he’s now sporting an eyebrow piercing and a lip ring. He still looks as menacing and venomous as ever, all sharp eyes and biting smile. He’s also holding the hand of a small girl who’s currently wearing really long rain boots. 

Her name is Opal, and she’s a half-goat little girl that Ronan dreamed into existence. We honestly weren’t very surprised that he could even do this, dream a whole freaking being into reality since Chainsaw is still perched on his shoulder and clearly doing very well, but we were more surprised that Ronan wanted to be a dad. But he’s been a stellar one, and over the years we’ve seen Opal grow and flourish into a mischievous and caring little girl. Her and Noah get along splendidly, and something always ends up destroyed after they spend time together.

We all hug and talk about our year, because despite all of us constantly either calling each other (Ronan actually making an effort to use his phone), texting, emailing, and whatnot, it’s not the same as being there in person, and so for the month and a half off that we have for Christmas break, we all make the most of it and create many cherished memories.

I used to think that I would never find people who truly love me and accept me for who I am. I used to think that I didn’t have much of a future, that I had nothing to give.

But now...

Now I realize that that couldn’t have been farther from the truth.

I can’t wait to see what else the future holds!

Excelsior!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo!!! Thank you so much everyone for reading!!! It was a blast writing this, and as always, constructive criticism is always appreciated!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! Again, I’ll try to update as often as possible. And constructive feedback is always appreciated!!


End file.
